If one refers to the above-noted co-pending applications cited under related applications, one will ascertain that there is disclosed high pressure transducers which basically have an “H” shaped cross section. As indicated in the co-pending applications, these devices can operate at pressures in excess of 60,000 psi. Thus as one can ascertain, the pressures are extremely high. The applications, as indicated above, disclose a transducer having an “H” shaped cross section. Essentially the diaphragm is thick in order to obtain high pressure operation. In any event, the above noted applications describe such a diaphragm which has a step or flange portion, which essentially surrounds the active a diaphragm area. Thus the active area is smaller than the active area of prior art devices. By including the step resulting in a smaller diameter active area, one can now obtain negative stresses at the edges of the diaphragm. This enables a full Wheatstone bridge configuration to be employed. As one can ascertain from the above noted applications, most high pressure sensing headers employ front faced sealing. Such techniques utilize a crush ring or a metal to metal seal. In any event, the force to make this seal is applied by installing a threaded element behind a header. The header and seal are then placed in compression. Based on experimental data, there is a high zero shift and a torque sensitivity when employing this installation technique. The finite element analysis indicates that the face sealing header is placed in compression, which in turn compresses or pinches the outer periphery of the thick sensing diaphragm in the “H” section. This pinch causes radial strain in the diaphragm and affects the linearity and zero shift of the pressure sensor. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a header assembly which is insensitive to installation torque. The header assembly, as will be described, is insensitive to the mounting torque and therefore enables high pressure sensing headers to be utilized in a reliable and efficient manner.